world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Son Goku, born Kakarot (lit. "Cacarrot"), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy its people. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Z-Fighters. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. Statistics *'Name': Son Goku, Kakarot *'Origin': Dragon Ball *'Gender': Male *'Age': 42 (Physically 39) *'Birthday': April 16 *'Classification': God-like Saiyan, Martial Artist *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 62 kg (136 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Bardock (Father), Gine (Mother), Raditz (Older brother), Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather), Chi-Chi (Wife), Ox-King (Father-in-law), Chi-Chi's Mother (Mother-in-law), Son Gohan and Son Goten (Sons), Mr. Satan (Brother-in-law), Videl (Daughter-in-law), Pan (Granddaughter) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Transcendent. World Class in Super Saiyan Forms. Apex as a Super Saiyan God. Divine as a Super Saiyan Blue. *'Powers and Abilities': Saiyan Physiology, Master Martial Artist *'Standard Equipment': Flying Nimbus *'Weaknesses': Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Super Saiyan 3 drains his ki rapidly and will exhaust him within only a few minutes. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Kamehameha, Kaioken, Instant Transmission, Spirit Bomb, Solar Flare, Dragonthrow *'Voice Actor': Masako Nozawa Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Island level, higher with Kaioken, At least Island level with Super Saiyan, Large Island level with Super Saiyan 2, Large Island level+ with Super Saiyan 3, Country level+ with Super Saiyan God, Multi-Continent level with Super Saiyan Blue, higher with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, Planet level with Spirit Bomb *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Kaioken, At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Super Saiyan, higher with Super Saiyan 2, 3 and Super Saiyan God, Sub-Relativistic with Super Saiyan Blue, Speed of Light with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken *'Lifting Strength': At least Class G, Class T with Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue *'Striking Strength': Class EJ, higher with Kaioken, At least Class EJ with Super Saiyan, Class EJ+ with Super Saiyan 2 and 3, Class ZJ with Super Saiyan God, Class YJ+ with Super Saiyan Blue, Class NJ+ with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken *'Durability': Island level, higher with Kaioken, At least Island level with Super Saiyan, Large Island level with Super Saiyan 2, Large Island level+ with Super Saiyan 3, Country level+ with Super Saiyan God, Multi-Continent level with Super Saiyan Blue, higher with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Standard Melee Range, At least Kilometers to Planetary with Ki Blasts and Attacks, Universal with Instant Transmission *'Intelligence': Gifted (While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet.) Appearance Essentially, Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Goku was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). He is tall and has a well-built, muscular physique, and is considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma. He is easily recognizable by his naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle despite his change in growth. Due to his love for training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi. His trademark gi is a variation of the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed orange gi over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt with his own Kanji 悟 (Go, meaning "wisdom" or "enlightenment"), on both the front (smaller) and back (larger), a blue sash-style obi over his waist, blue wristbands, and dark blue boots with a red border and yellow laces. Personality Originally as an infant Saiyan, Goku was very timid, constantly crying for attention. Goku was then programmed with intense hostility to carry out his mission of eradicating all sentient life on Earth. When found by Grandpa Gohan, he was unruly and aggressive, wanting nothing to do with the elder, although this was seemingly only when worked up as when initially found by Gohan, he quickly took a liking to the old man. However, after the head injury that caused him to lose his instinctual aggression, Goku became well-known for his energetic and caring personality traits he inherited from his mother Gine. He was taught to be respectful to others by Grandpa Gohan. He takes most situations in stride, he rarely lets things get him worked up; he quickly got over losing his tail each time. He is however not without fear. Goku is shown to be submissive to overbearing women like Bulma and Chi-Chi, even to the point of Master Roshi jokingly declaring that for all his universal-class might, he is terrified of his wife. In the anime, he also has a crippling fear of needles. He is not beyond feeling sorrow, most noticeably seen from the loss of his grandfather. He is not above feeling shame, as he regrets to his lack of maturity as a person despite all the teachers who have helped him and likewise wants to make his loved-ones proud of him. He also shows genuine concern for the well-being of those close to him. He is well-noted for his love of any food, even by Saiyan standards, which can be comical at times. When hypnotized while facing "Jackie Chun", Bulma told Goku dinner was ready, instantly waking him up. Like most Saiyans, Goku loves combat and to challenge strong opponents. As such Goku rarely shows nervousness or fear when fighting. While not arrogant in his abilities (especially compared to Vegeta), Goku has a tendency to be too relaxed and recklessly challenge anyone he views as strong to a fight. Despite his fighting spirit, he is at heart a pacifist as he often spares his enemies, trying to avoid hurting or even killing people if possible and never using more strength than necessary. He also strongly believes that people can change for the better, as he spared Vegeta after killing most of Goku's allies. This combined with his naturally gentle nature can lead to him letting his guard down. Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is highly loyal to his friends and family, even willing to sacrifice himself to save others as he did against Raditz and Cell. He strongly believes in repaying debts, as he gave the then-evil Vegeta a senzu bean for technically saving Gohan and Krillin from the Ginyu Force. He is a man of his word, committed to keeping his promise no matter what; a prime example being giving the Omni-King a friend even more fun than himself. He has a very practical and carefree view of life and his goals are very simple; he only seeks new adventures and challenges like testing his limits as a warrior. He has no interest in luxury or high-ranking positions as he rejected Kami's offer to become Guardian of Earth and likewise Whis' offer to become the next Universe 7 God of Destruction, though the latter was mainly due to his morality making him unsuitable for it. At the same time, he shows such unwavering will and tenacity to succeed, always determined to never give up against any adversity. Goku has been noted several times to have a special effect on people. His genuine compassion for others and love of life in its most simple nature is capable of inspiring them to change somewhat for the better, even causing several of his enemies to become his allies. He convinced the amoral and self-absorbed God of Destruction Beerus that Earth was worth keeping around. He made the reserved assassin Hit smile in genuine happiness, viewing Goku as an equal. He piqued the interest and became a friend of Grand Zeno, the most powerful being in the multiverse, due to his similar childlike, innocent personality. He has shown such innocence since childhood, mainly because of spending most of his childhood on Mount Paozu in isolation, apart from the first few years of his life with his grandfather, and spending his adolescence traveling the world to sharpen his combat skills. This lack of social experience and proper education growing up (apart from the basic education from Master Roshi) left him rather ignorant in many things outside of battle and had little development in emotional maturity. During his childhood, he originally had difficulty telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often got him in trouble. Another problem stemming from his lack of proper education, Goku had little understanding of adult responsibilities. As a result, he spent most of his marriage without a job, instead of being supported by his prize-winnings from the World Martial Arts Tournaments and the Ox-King's wealth. This limited education also was seen from his struggling in the written test for the Tournament of Destroyers. Overall, both his children have shown a better understanding of general matters as Chi-Chi ensured that Gohan and Goten had a well-educated background. While Chi-Chi later made Goku take up a job as a farmer, Goku is regularly shown with little interest in it, often looking for excuses to get out of work to train instead. This mostly stems from his Saiyan-nature, instinctively desiring combative challenges. Goku has little modesty and is not at all concerned about public nudity (though later came to have a better appreciation for it). His simple nature rarely exhibits lustful feelings and thus little interest in women (with the exception of his wife). As a result, seduction tactics have no effect on him. His lack of emotional maturity has also left him somewhat naïve. His direct and carefree approach, combined with often taking things to face-value tends to make him appear somewhat stupid. Acting very much on instinct most of the time, Goku can be very blunt from as he expresses himself. While he is not normally reckless, he occasionally makes decisions without properly thinking them through. While technically considerate in nature and never intentionally rude, Goku tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority; the most notable example being his casual interactions with the Omni-Kings and the Grand Minister (even though they do not mind), much to the shock and disgust of numerous Gods and Kais. Goku can be insensitive at times, as shown by his willingness to promise Old Kai naked photos of Bulma, without consideration for either Bulma or her husband Vegeta (though he rationalized it as for the sake of Earth's survival to enlist Old Kai's aid). His simple nature often comes off as naïve, which often makes many incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid. Despite this, Goku is remarkably effective at applying himself once properly motivated, able to quickly comprehend the situation and likewise learn the basics of anything presented to him, if not master it. When taking a firsthand experience, Goku is shown to be incredibly perceptive and intuitive, quickly able to analyze the situation and formulate an effective countermeasure. Very methodical and tactical in his approach, he even saw through the limits of higher grades of Super Saiyan and chose to instead refine his normal Super Saiyan form, impressing even his rival Vegeta at the crafty and innovative idea. He has a remarkable intuition to see the good in others in spite of their actions, though his compassion and willingness to forgive can have often been criticized as excessive even to a fault and has led to harm and death to those he cares about in extreme occasions. At the same time, for all his morally driven nature, Goku can show animosity towards those he believes have earned it, such as Mercenary Tao and Frieza for killing Bora and Krillin respectively, a trait he seemed to inherit from his father Bardock. Overall, Goku only kills his enemies when he feels it is necessary or if they are beyond redemption. While viewed by many as a very honorable man of heroic nature, he openly never actually considers himself a savior, but rather simply refuses to let innocent people or animals get hurt, as his adoptive grandfather taught him. Ultimately, this is one of his greatest drives in life, constantly pushing him beyond his limits. Whenever his friends are threatened or harmed, Goku abandons nearly all mercy for the foe, as the mortal-wound to Piccolo and loss of his best friend Krillin against Frieza allowed Goku to unleash Super Saiyan on the tyrant. Goku and Chi-Chi He enjoys meeting new people and learning about/from them. Despite this and genuine compassion for others, Goku's ignorance at times comes off as a lack feeling familial ties, but rather views his family simply as companions. He is rarely seen romantic or intimate with Chi-Chi and mainly married her because he promised, although once learning marriage means living with someone forever, openly liked the idea with Chi-Chi. He even cited her feistiness and passion as traits endearing to him. He will often leave his family for long periods, and though normally for noble reasons, such as maintaining his strength for the protection of the world, Goku does not realize its negative affect on his family and friends. Despite this, he consistently expresses his appreciation for his family, as after completing his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to face Cell, he chose to spend the remaining time with his family rather than training more. Goku desires for his children to follow in his footsteps as a fighter but he is generally accepting of their choices in lifestyle so long as they are happy and healthy. Overall, his love for his family have been a constant boost to his performance in battle. Also, Goku was very happy to learn he was going to be a grandfather, to which he later enjoyed taking care of his baby granddaughter Pan and grew very concerned when she disappeared. Goku's love for his adoptive grandfather has constantly been the most emotional and influential aspect of his life, even long after the old man's death and as shown by Goku's reaction to each time they met again in Gohan's afterlife. Even after learning they were not blood-related or even the same race, Goku still considers the old man his family, as shown by his great sorrow and shame when realizing that he killed the kind man as a Great Ape, apologizing deeply to him and hoping for forgiveness when next they meet. Goku's bond towards his grandfather made him cherish the Power Pole and the 4-Star Dragon Ball that he left his grandson behind as the only material objects of real worth to him. As a child, he even came to believe that the Dragon Ball housed the old man's spirit as he would speak it often, possibly as a coping mechanism to deal with his loss of his only known family. Goku was happy to meet all who were close to his grandfather and even delighted when his firstborn son reacted positively to being named after the elder. While considering himself an Earthling more than Saiyan, in battle, he tends to think more like a typical Universe 7 Saiyan. Once a fight begins, he desires to see it through to the end to truly determine who is the winner. Even while battling Frieza on the self-destructing Planet Namek, he chose to finish his fight with Frieza even when offered the chance to escape through the Namekian Dragon Balls, believing that Frieza had to be defeated by his hand rather than random chance. He is also dissatisfied when foes do not use their full might. While valuing his friends' loyalty and willing to accept help when the need comes, he prefers to face his challenges solo, determined to prove his might against the given foe. He openly showed dislike at originally acquiring Super Saiyan God through the aid of others rather than by his own merit. At the same time, he admits that the true growth of his being came from the support and connection he gained from others. His warrior mentality can be reckless at times. Against Cell, Goku chose to focus the majority of his efforts training Gohan in the goal of unlocking his son's dormant capacities to defeat Cell, forgetting that Gohan was even gentler than him. Likewise, for an unrestricted fight against Hit, Goku willingly risked his life by hiring Hit to kill him to fight him at his best. At the same time, however, this ambition for the new generations stems from his humble concern that his friends and family have become too dependent on his might. He rationalizes his willingness to put the children in the spotlight of battle due to the fact that he will not always be around to help. He believes that the new generation needs to become stronger in order to protect the Earth from future threats. However, he is not without a personal goal behind it. Realizing the potential might of people like Gohan and Uub, he is excited by the idea of facing such might once realized. At the same time, Goku tries to keep people away from the battlefield if he feels it will be too dangerous for them as he during the battle against the resurrected Frieza, Goku agreed with Vegeta sternly on not letting Goten and Trunks get exposed to any more of Frieza's brutality. Goku seems to think very little of his Saiyan heritage, since he was too young to remember his parents and have never learned the good traits of them. Furthermore, when Goku first discovered his Saiyan heritage, he rejected it out of horror and disgust at being from a race of vicious killers, though he ultimately embraced his heritage after Vegeta's dying words against Frieza on Namek had inspired him to avenge the loss of all those killed by Frieza, including his Saiyan race. Despite since, Goku has preferred to go by his human name, although he has made Vegeta a sole exception because he knew that the latter will never change his mind on that. Goku's most unique relationship is with fellow-Saiyan Vegeta. Their rivalry is mostly one-sided as Goku is generally friendly towards Vegeta and recognizes his abilities as a fighter, although Goku does get competitive with Vegeta as seen from learning that Vegeta left without him to train under Whis. While Goku and Vegeta have trouble working together, due to their conflicting personalities and Vegeta's continued desire to best Goku, they both respect and motivate each other to grow stronger, ultimately becoming close and loyal friends outside their competitive nature. Also, Goku is not above teasing him and tends to admonish Vegeta's brutality towards enemies as shown when he criticizes Vegeta for killing the Ginyu Force, though this was mainly due to Vegeta killing incapacitated opponents. History Power Son Goku is one of the strongest mortal warriors in the Dragon World's Universe 7 and one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. A prodigy of combat, he learned an extensive amount of combat while a young child and would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive have taken his power to unprecedented levels. Throughout years of fighting, Goku has fought on par with (and even defeats on most occasions) the strongest fighters he came across: Jackie Chun, King Piccolo, and later his strongest reincarnation, Vegeta, Frieza (twice; as a Super Saiyan against Frieza at 100% power, and almost a decade later, as a Super Saiyan Blue killing a weakened Frieza with a God Kamehameha), Cell, the evil version of Majin Buu, Beerus (as a Super Saiyan God and a Super Saiyan with godly essence, while Beerus was using almost 75% of his power), and recently, fought Hit, a legendary assassin and Universe 6's strongest fighter (to a standstill before forfeiting the match from overusing his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10). Main Skills and Equipment Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha': Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission': A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. *'Kaio-ken': A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Frieza Saga, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x20. *'Spirit Bomb': Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Kiai': The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare': One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy': Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Master Martial Artist: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis. *'Crazy Fist': A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow': Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper': Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan': The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God': A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Goku reached this form with the help of his family and friends so that he could oppose the God of Destruction Beerus and stop him from destroying Earth. In this form, Goku gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. After achieving this form, Goku can transform into it whenever he wishes and retains some of the divine power even in his base state. **'Super Saiyan Blue': A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. Relationships *Chi-Chi *Son Gohan *Son Goten *Raditz *Pan *Bulma *Master Roshi *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Piccolo *King Kai *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Trunks *Supreme Kai *Elder Kai *Beerus *Whis *Frieza *Cell *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Broly *Saber *Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn *Tatsumi *Asta *Cure *Phantom Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Martial Artist Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Characters